


Sing me to sleep

by PallasCat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasCat/pseuds/PallasCat
Summary: Dimitri has a very bad week and asks his husbands to take care of him for the night.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sing me to sleep

“Are you comfortable, Dimitri ?” asked the deep, smooth voice of Dedue against his ear. The gentle blow of air caused the blond to shiver against him and squirm. The Duscuri was holding his blindfolded King against his chest, The King’s wrists tightly secured behind his back between his Dedue’s hands.

“Absolutely perfect, my Beloved. Thank you.” purred Dimitri, brushing Dedue’s jaw with the tip of his nose. Even though they had not really started anything he was already vibrating against his lover.

The larger man smiled and dropped just the lightest of kisses on his lips.

“I take it you are both ready then. Perfect. Now, may I take my kiss toll ?” teased Claude leaning closer to the two men who had stolen his heart.

Dedue chuckled and pressed his warm lips to Claude’s, smiling when the Almyran King demanded more attention. He let him gently invade his mouth with his tongue, responding with equal fervour. Dimitri whined and squirmed between the two warm bodies. Blind but hearing the wet sounds of their mouths next to his ear.

Claude chuckled his voice roughened by the searing kiss. “What is it, Mitya ? Feeling a little left out ? Don’t worry my love. You’re the star of the show today.”

The blond’s cheeks coloured with a pretty shade of pink. And the Almyran could not stop himself from kissing the cute colour all over Dimitri’s face. Dedue seemed to think the same and joined him in covering the Faerghus King’s jaw and shoulder with more pecks. Under their lips the pink spread further down his body, down his neck, his chest, his stomach…

The blond moaned indecently as the heat reached his groin. His wrists twisted in Dedue’s grasp but he did not try to break the hold. With the blindfold he could not know where Claude and Dedue would kiss him next where they would touch him next. His entire body was just trembling with anticipation and need. He could feel everything with more acuity. The skin and muscles of Dedue’s chest rolling behind his back, the lightest brush of hair against his skin, the press of their lips peppering his shoulders and chest…

His world was reduced to the sensations surrounding his body, making him feel so safe and loved. He slowly let himself slip into the simple comfort of the feeling, moaning and gasping lazily under their ministrations.

But neither of his lovers were the type to let him go easily. Dedue nuzzled the soft spot behind Dimitri’s ear before sinking his teeth deep into the meat of his shoulder.

The blond screamed and arched, struggling against the hold his lover had on his wrists but Dedue kept his hold tight, not letting go of his wrists or the iron grip of his teeth on his shoulder. Dimitri froze, the vicious pain of Dedue’s teeth completely disconnected from the softness of Claude’s gentle kisses. He let out a miserable whine, forcing himself to relax again against the bigger man.

The Duscuri man kept his hold a few more seconds, like a lion waiting for his game to surrender to its fangs, before letting go of the tortured flesh. He gave the sensitive wound a firm lick, both soothing and reviving the pain. Dimitri gasped but no longer fought back. He was no King here. He would not have control. Claude slowly worked his trail back up from the blond’s navel, royally ignoring the flushed cock a little lower, and joined Dedue in relieving the sore spot on Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Hmmm… so rough. But maybe this is what you want Mitya ? My Love ? My Cherished One ? Would you like us to be rough ? To make you cry ? And beg ? Make you sob and wish for us to fuck you silly ? Is that what you desire, my Dear One ?” asked the Almyran with the sultry voice and just the faintest hint of a purr that always made Dimitri lose his mind.

“Yes… Yes, yes, please ! To everything that you’ve said, please !”

Claude let out a pleased hum just against Dimitri’s ear. “Good.”

He sank back down, this time the light kisses traded for snippy bites along his collarbones. Dedue quietly resumed his own work, nibbling at his ears and scar tissue, sometimes giving a sensitive spot a long lap or a hickey. Both of them never allowing Dimitri to fall into a rhythm, always keeping him on edge.

Claude resumed his path lower but took his time exploring the chest of his husband. He knew how the Almyran adored his chest. The pretty pattern of scars, the light blond dusting of hair across his chest, but most of all the firmness and nice shape of his pecs. He hummed his appreciation as he trapped a nipple between his lips and sucked on it lightly, earning another needy whine from Dimitri. He still had not resorted to use his hands but just the clever work of his tongue and mouth was just enough to make the blond dizzy with pleasure.

“Claude...” whimpered Dimitri, trembling as the Almyran just gently blew on the nipple he had finished teasing. “Claude, please...” begged the blond thrusting his hips into the air to try and catch his lover’s attention.

The Almyran pinned his hips down with a firm grip. “I’m sorry, Mitya. Love of my life. I just cannot resist playing with your tits. They are always so sensitive. I could just suck on them for hours on end. Just bite them, and lick them until you are nothing but a writhing mess. What do you think, Dedue ?”

The Duscuri man let go of Dimitri’s neck in the middle of his work to give him a massive hickey and nodded. “Yes. I like the idea of that.”

“See ? I think we’re going to have quite some fun here.”

Claude cruelly resumed his work on the blond’s nipples, paying more attention to the other one. Dimitri squirmed, his head falling back on Dedue’s shoulder. The Duscuri welcomed him, nuzzling his shoulder. The tease just felt so good, the two bodies pressed against his, the lips, tongues and teeth exploring his skin. And his swollen cock still untouched between his legs but already so close to burst. Every touch, nuzzle, lick, hickey, bite, pushing him closer to the edge. How could he not lose his mind like this ? Pressed between the two beings he loved the most in the World. Oh, of all the madness he had experienced this one was by far his favourite. His impossible train of thought muddled by this overwhelming love. Oh, how he loved to be held like this, blind and restrained, forced to feel nothing, think nothing, do nothing but accept all this adoration poured onto him.

His entire body flashed with white when without a warning Claude sank his entire cock into his hot, warm mouth. Dimitri cried, hips bucking of their own volition before the Almyran forced him to be still. His dick popped free of the ravenous maw, leaving him a wrecked mess.

Claude chuckled between his legs. “Awh. Look at yourself, Mitya. Just a little tease and you’re already sobbing… So cute. But I’d hate to cut our little game short, would you rather I stop ?”

“No ! Goddess, no ! Claude, please ! Don’t stop ! Don’t ever stop ! Please ! I’m begging you !” screamed Dimitri, not even caring if the guards outside or all of Faerghus would hear them.

The Almyran laughed again giving a quick nip to his inner thigh. “Your wish is my command, your Majesty.” he purred. Goddess, those words sounded so filthy in his mouth. If he were to say them in a more casual setting Dimitri was certain his cock would jump to attention. Claude resumed his work, once again engulfing his entire dick into his mouth as if it meant nothing to him.

Dimitri moaned shamelessly, boneless against Dedue. His Duscuri lover kissed the soft flesh under his jaw, playing the best he could with his own limited means of satisfying Dimitri. It was a game of frustration for him too. One with a delightful prize squirming against his chest. His King jumped after a clever twist of Claude’s tongue, his back brushing against Dedue’s erection.

The blond seemed to realise that one of his lovers had been painfully neglected. Dimitri reached for the cock behind his back, tentatively stroking it with his blind hands. A gasp escaped from Dedue’s lips his thought briefly overridden by the surge of pleasure, bucking in time with the strokes. But he quickly came back to his senses and wrestled the blond’s hands away from his groin. Dimitri let out an impatient whine. So eager to please his lovers but being denied any sort of control. But this was part of the rules. Here Dimitri had no control over their activities, no responsibility or pressure to be the perfect King, the perfect husband, the perfect being he always had to be. Here, he was Dimitri, just a man in dire need of relief and not the almighty King of Fodlan , Great Hero of the Imperial War and Protector of the Weak. No. Just a man. A man with his husband sucking the life out of him through his dick while the other made sure he would not try to hide behind this facade again.

“No.” Dedue breathed huskily when the blond made another attempt.

“What is it, Mitya ? Do you want Dedue already ?” asked Claude between his legs.

“...Yes. Yes, please.”

“Greedy.” laughed the Almyran, spreading the blond’s leg so wide two people could fit between them.

Dimitri shivered, both ashamed and impossibly aroused by the way he was displayed before Claude. The Almyran let out an appreciative hum diving even lower. He fondled his balls with his mouth, toying with them playfully. The blond arched, he just felt so dirty like this, flushed all the way to his groin, blindfolded with drool dripping from his mouth, nipples painfully hard, legs spread wide for anyone to see.

The Almyran’s mouth slid down again and Dimitri let out a loud cry and hoped the guards would not come rushing to his aid. Claude’s silver tongue lapped at his hole, firm, steady, and the absolute filth of the gesture made him lose his mind. All the experience enhanced by the wet sounds it produced. Dimitri felt himself fall into pieces, crumbling before they had even started. Just how much had he held back all this time before the three of them tumbled into bed.

He almost regretted having his hands bound behind his back and his eye covered. He wanted to touch, he wanted to see, he wanted to please, to take care of them, work for them, to-

Claude easily slipped a ringed finger inside his sensitive hole, testing just how loose the King of Fodlan already was.

“My, my, Mitya. Look at that,” he teased, weighting his heavy, dripping cock in his free hand. The blond could feel that Claude had decided to keep his rings on his fingers. “I could feel you leaking all over my face. I never thought the King of United Fodlan would be so debased… I love it.”

The blond shivered and whined helplessly his tongue too heavy to form words. It became even harder when Claude twisted his finger causing a jolt of electricity to run through him.

“Just look at him, Dedue-love. I think if we let him he would just take your cock without any preparation. Look how greedy he already is,” he slipped two more fingers at once. “Sucking them right in.”

Dimitri felt Dedue manhandle to get a better view of Claude’s golden fingers disappearing in his ass. He held his wrists in one hand while the other helped hold up Dimitri’s thigh. The Duscuri hummed, letting his palm slide up his inner thigh, almost brushing his throbbing cock. The King whined, once more trying to have someone take a hold of his almost painful erection but Dedue’s hand moved away.

“You do seem to like it, Dimitri.” noted the Duscuri. His calloused fingers came to brush his stretched hole along with Claude’s, teasing the rim. “Do you want my fingers ?”

The blond melted, nodding and moaning as he tried to push himself on Dedue’s fingers.

“Words, Dimitri. I want your voice.” ordered his husband sternly.

Goddess he loved his voice. He loved his commanding tone. And he adored being the one it was addressed to.

“D-Dedue… I w-wan’ your fingers...” When did speaking became so tedious.

“Hmm. And where do you want them ?”

Claude chuckled at Dimitri’s frustration and he didn’t even need to see to know Dedue was shooting him a disapproving glare.

“In-Inside… Please ! I want your fingers inside me !”

The Duscuri smiled against his neck and kissed it. “Good. You keep your hands behind your back. If they move I leave.”

The blond nodded weakly, obediently grasping his own wrists to stay still. Dedue rolled to the side and he heard noises, probably Dedue fishing for the oil they used when they were together. His suspicion confirmed when his lover returned to his spot pressed against Dimitri’s scarred back and he heard the sound of a bottle uncorking. He twitched excitedly when lukewarm oil dripped on his skin as Dedue approached his hand from his crotch.

Claude fluidly removed his own fingers, making Dimitri lament at the loss but soon they were replaced by two of Dedue’s thick fingers. Claude kept his hands on Dimitri’s thighs, to stop them from closing them and audibly licked his lips.

He leaned closer, his lips brushing against the shell of Dimitri’s ear as he started to whisper. “Mitya, if only you could see. You’re so gorgeous like this, you’re taking his fingers so well, you’re beautiful. I can see the oil already dripping from your ass. Or maybe you are wetting like a woman ? Is that the case, my Love ? Are you craving for cocks so bad you’ve learnt how to become wet all by yourself ? I bet you’d just love to take both of our cocks at once. Maybe that’s what you want, yes ? Just be fucked silly by the two of us ? You’re already such a mess already I’m wondering if you could take it though. I think you’d come all over yourself before we even get both our dicks inside your tight ass. But I bet you’d want us to continue even after you’ve cummed, yes ? I wonder if you could truly keep from coming all over yourself before we’re both done...”

Dimitri squirmed and moaned, the filth pouring from Claude’s lips directly into his ear just as effective as Dedue’s fingers curling inside his guts. He sobbed helplessly against Dedue’s chest. He had to muster all his willpower to keep his hands behind his back as instructed, terrified to lose his lovers if he disobeyed. Claude kept talking, so impossibly close he could feel the heat emanating from his body without even seeing him. Goddess, he loved these two men.

Dedue carefully added a third finger, the stretch slightly uncomfortable but oh so delicious. The Duscuri hummed, noting the resistance and stiffening of his lover against his chest, and kissed his neck to help him relax. Claude seemed to get the signal as well for he started gently massaging the blond’s thighs in tandem. Under the ministration of his lovers he started to relax enough for a fourth finger but this time he hissed at the intrusion.

It was too much and his muscles clenched of their own accord despite his attempts to accept his lovers preparation but no amount of shushing and kind praise could get him to stop struggling. He registered Claude nodding to Dedue before fingers slipped in his blond locks, taking a strong grip on them before Claude delivered a searing kiss to his lips. Claude utterly devoured him, leaving him no room to complain, think, or even breathe. The lack of air and surprise made him dizzy in no time and Dedue used that moment of stunned confusion to curl his fingers just-

“HMPH !”

“Shhhh, easy, Mitya,” he kissed him again. “That’s it, you’re doing so well, my Love. You’re gorgeous, splendid. That’s good, shhhh.”

Dimitri mumbled nonsense, overwhelmed by the relentless waves of pleasure washing over him every time Dedue brushed this spot inside him. He all but melted against the strong body, moaning and squirming under Claude. He barely registered that the Barbossa had pulled him on his lap and held his hips in a vice grip until Dedue pulled his fingers away.

“...Dedue, wh-”

The large hands came to grip his wrists again and before Dimitri could form a thought coherent enough to finish his question the thick head of the Duscuri’s cock breached inside him. Dimitri cried out and struggled against the sudden penetration but Claude held him in place, silencing him with a searing kiss. Dedue growled against his ear, slowly filling him up until he was buried to the hilt inside the warm flesh of his lover and King. The blond sobbed against Claude’s lips, the pulsing shaft inside his body becoming almost too much for him. The larger man stilled, trembling against his back and panting shakily against the crook of his neck.

Claude let go of his mouth, allowing his husband to let out a series of small whines every time the dick inside him shifted even the slightest. One of the Almyran’s hands let go of his hips to come and pet his hair lovingly.

“Hush, my Love. Is everything alright ?”

Dimitri bit his lip and nodded, his tongue too numb in his mouth to numb and thick to form words.

“Dimitri, can you speak ? Can you say the safeword for me ?”

The blond stretched his jaw, trying to focus on his mouth instead of Dedue’s cock in his belly, his breath against his skin, Claude’s fingers petting his hair. But the ordeal of articulating the word ‘Tempest’ proved to be too tedious for his muddled mind.

He whined in distress and Claude shushed him. “It’s okay, love. It’s okay. Here, let me take your hand. There. Tap twice if you want to keep going and three times if you need to stop okay ?”

Dedue let go of one of his wrists so Claude could guide his hand and Dimitri felt the softness of Claude’s flank under his palm. He swallowed and tapped twice.

“Good. If you need to stop at any moment you do that, okay ? Three times. No questions asked.”

Dimitri nodded and tapped twice again. Claude chuckled and kissed the soft skin under his jaw. “Good boy. Dedue, you can get started. Dimitri is very hungry tonight.”

“Yes...” whispered the Duscuri, he led Dimitri’s hands to the mattress and gripped his hips for better purchase.

The blond trembled with anticipation as his lover rearranged them, he was now on his all four, Claude laying under him and Dedue pressed against his backside. Finally the larger man pulled out until only the tip remained, the King squirmed, trying his best to stay still as Dedue relished the sight of both his lovers under him. And when Dimitri started to wonder when the Duscuri would move the man pounded back into him in one rough push.

This time there were no pause between each thrust, leaving Dimitri sobbing and moaning like a cheap whore under the restless assault of his hips. Claude helped him stay up and kept stroking him and praising him as if he was doing something exceptional and not just serving as a cocksleeve as Dedue fucked him silly. With his sight blinded all he could do was feel the man ramming into him and the soft caresses on his body and in his hair. All he could do was hear Claude’s sultry voice cooing him and encouraging him and Dedue’s hard grunts and pants. All he could do was smell the Almyran perfume in their sheets mixed with their sweat and the smell of sex. All he could do was surrender under the endless stream of stimulation until he was a limp, moaning mess.

Dedue rearranged him again forcing him down until he was face down and ass up. Dimitri then realised that Claude was painfully hard and untouched under him. Claude rubbed the tip of his cock where Dedue’s own would engulf into his body and let out a shaky breath.

“Do you want it, Mitya ? Do you want the two of us to fill you up real nice ?”

Dimitri excitedly tried to give his consent but ended up letting out an incomprehensible slur. He grunted and tapped Claude’s hip twice to make his excitement known.

“Good boy. Now, breathe.”

Claude lined himself up and Dedue helped him lower Dimitri on his cock.

The blond arched his back, crying it out in pleasure and pain.

“That’s it, Mitya. You’re so gorgeous like this. Taking us so well.”

Pleasure and pain crashed through his body endlessly, edging on the verge of ‘too much’ and ‘not enough’ at the same time. The assault left the blond man broken and begging at every shift of their bodies against his’. He tried to pull the man behind him to come flush against his backside only to have his hand gently peeled away from the strong waist and pressed back against the mess of pillows and blankets under him.

Dimitri whined and twisted the shift sending more sparks coursing through his body. Dedue leaned closer pressing his warm lips against his nape as a silent apology. His King let out an indecent moan at the soft touch, causing the giant man’s hips to fall out of rhythm for a second. The change of pace almost sent Dimitri tumbling over the edge before agile, jewelled fingers steadied his faltering mind.

“Easy, Dedue. You wouldn’t want his Majesty too finish too soon, would you ?” purred the Almyran King, cleverly guiding the Duscuri warrior into a steadier and almost slow pace.

Dimitri trembled hearing his lover’s voice, still so calm and posed despite the complete mess they were making. How could Claude keep all his sense of control while laying flat on his back and both his lovers caught in each others. The blond clenched the sheets on each sides of Claude’s head, thighs trembling from the strain of keeping his body upright while the two men he adored and trusted the most ravaged him in the best possible way.

Dedue groaned, pressing his forehead in the crook of Dimitri’s neck, trying to focus on the ache in his back and belly rather the tight body he was sheathed in. The pliant warmth, begging to be touched, held, loved by his hands, the shiny smudge of tears of pleasure along the blond’s cheeks, the burning heat of Claude’s dick against his’ the tightness of Dimitri’s ass engulfing them both.

The Warrior squeezed the pale hips hard enough to bruise, earning yet another delicious whine from Dimitri. Warm fingers slid above his large hands, both soft and hard from the numerous rings of gold curled around the archer’s delicate fingers. Dedue forced himself to look above Dimitri’s shoulder, to the man below, into the eyes made of sparkling emerald. The blond felt the larger body press deeper inside him and purred in delight.

Claude hummed, brushing his thumb under the wet line of Dimitri’s blindfold, Dimitri knew the Almyran King was admiring the contrast of colour between his pale skin, flushed skin and the tanned fingers wrapped in gold. The fingers gently explored his cheek and jaw before slipping over to Dedue’s hair and face, tracing the line of the scar above his eyebrow before taking a hold of the ivory locks.

“Come here, Dedue… I want to feel you...”

Dimitri felt the Duscuri smile against his neck and heard him press a reverent kiss to Claude’s palm. The Barbossa was getting out of breath, Dimitri could feel the rise and fall of his magnificent chest becoming faster with each lazy thrust. He started to imagine how he would look like if he could see, how his chest and chest would be dusted in a deep fluster, pearls of sweat decorating his skin of gold. Praise all the Gods of Fodlan, Almyra, Duscur and all lands beyond he was blessed to share his beddings with the two most beautiful, kind, clever, and strongest men of all of the continent.

Dedue leaned forward, forcing Dimitri down with him and squishing him between their two bodies. The blond cried out while Claude captured Dedue’s lips in a kiss so ravenous, passionate and indecently loud that he felt it through his own body. Hearing them both making out like this against his ear, sandwiched between them both with little left to do but endure almost toppled him over the edge. Without stopping his hungry kiss Dedue pressed the two men further into the mattress and started thrusting in earnest

Dimitri thrashed and started screaming his pleasure, losing all his grip on reality. His entire world reduced to the two bodies he was trapped between. Raw electricity clawed at each one of his nerves. Even Claude seemed to be taken aback by Dedue’s sudden claim for power, moaning against the larger man’s lips.

“Khalid...”

Claude gasped, nails digging into Dimitri’s skin at the mention of his real name.

“Khalid, my love...”

Claude arched with a groan, clenching the blond’s hips as he frantically searched for his release. Dimitri felt the warmth filling his body, the wetness coming out of his tortured hole and sliding down his thighs and balls. The blond howled and came all over Claude’s stomach and chest. Dedue fell soon after, brought over the edge by the sudden clench of Dimitri’s ass around his cock and how Claude’s come had coated his own dick. He promptly pulled out to paint the scarred back of his King with his seed. Even now he still struggled to accept coming inside of Dimitri’s body, not that ejaculating all over his skin was any more respectful.

Claude caught his breath in silence for a few moments, still sheathed deep inside Dimitri before gently rolling the limp blond to the side. Dimitri vaguely felt him rearranging the beddings around him to keep him warm as he slowly came down from his high. Soon enough his jewelled fingers ran through the golden mane of the blissed out lion.

“Mitya, my sweet, how are you feeling ?”

Dimitri smiled lazily, blindly pressing against the warm palm. “...’m good… thanks...”

“Good. Do you want to remove the blindfold now or keep it a little longer ?”

“Is the sun down already ?”

“Almost, Mitya. It’s not dark yet.”

“I’ll keep it until it’s set then.” replied Dimitri snuggling against the side of the lover he could reach.

Dedue smiled as he watched the scene from the corner of his eye as he prepared the cloth to clean themselves. It always moved him to see how far they had gone, how trusting of each other they had become. He came back to the bed and pressed a fond kiss to his temple, earning a content and lazy stretch from the blond before pressing another one to Claude’s forehead and handing him out the cloth.

“Tell me how you want me, Khalid.”

As the two men had discovered the legend behind the Riegan line being skirt-chasers came from their Crest and how it somehow made them two-timers. Though, according to Claude the second times were a lot less enjoyable and he wished he could get rid of it. Still needed to be taken care of somehow. When they were both too tired Claude just took care of it himself but today Dedue still felt energised after seeing his King fall in the depth of pleasure.

“Well,” started Claude, absently stroking Dimitri with one hand. “If you insist on helping out I could use your mouth.”

Dedue nodded, obediently settling between Claude’s toned thighs. The Almyran King briefly cleaned his cock with the cloth first then watched, still petting Dimitri as if he was some sort of overgrown house cat. The blond had taken the cloth and cleaned his backside with a sigh.

Dedue quickly started sucking, looking up at Claude. His lover was mostly focused on taking care of Dimitri so he would not feel left out. He kissed the top of the blond’s head, the bridge of his nose, the corner of his mouth, lavishing him with gentle attention while he recovered from the crushing orgasm.

Dimitri clumsily turned his head, stealing a feather light kiss from Claude’s lips before hiding his face in the crook of his neck to hide his guilt.

Claude chuckled. “You can kiss me all you want, my sweet. Come here, let me kiss you some more.”

“Sorry.” mumbled Dimitri raising his head blindly for Claude to take or ignore.

“Hush, Mitya. No apologies required. You did really well today. You deserve more kisses.”

Dedue wanted to voice his approbation but still had his mouth full with Claude’s dick so instead he reached to stroke Dimitri’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“See ? Dedue agrees. Now, give me another kiss.”

The Kind smile sheepishly, hesitantly bringing his lips closer to his lover’s voice and Claude closed the gap himself. The two Kings kissed lazily while Dedue remained between Claude’s glorious legs. He felt a hand gently slide on top of his head, he didn’t need to look up to know it was his Dimitri. Mitya, his Love, his King. Encourage by Dimitri’s kind attention he sunk deeper, taking more of Claude in his mouth.

Soon enough he felt the cock twitch against his tongue and swallowed around the length. Claude hissing and arched his hips and the Duscuri swallowed everything Claude would give him without leaving a single drop to stain the sheets.

He let go of the softening cock with a pop and settled by Claude’s free side, letting his tanned hand guide him to rest his head against his shoulder. Finally settled Dedue reached for Dimitri and pulled him closer.

“Dimitri… was everything okay ?”

The blond smiled, reaching back for Dedue, his valid eyes still covered by the blondfold. “It was perfect, Beloved. Thank you.”

They remained intertwined a few moments, Claude drawing pretty line along their backs as they relaxed against each others.

Claude was the first to stir and stretch. “Well, I think we still need a bath. I’ll ask the servants to draw one while I fetch you both something to eat and drink in the meantime. Oh, and that massage oil from Almyra, I definitely felt a kink or two in your backs !”

Both men chuckled, no point denying it when Claude had spent several minutes mapping each of their backs.

“That would be a great idea, Love. Thank you.”

Dedue hummed as well, moving to press a chaste kiss to Claude’s lips before he ran away. “I agree. Thank you, Khalid.”

Claude smiled and kissed him back. “Watch over him until I’ve returned yes ? You were both wonderful, my Loves.”

The Duscuri laughed softly, wrapping both his arms around Dimitri and pulling him close. The blond purred between his arms and hugged him back. It couldn’t get any better.


End file.
